leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Yasuo/skórki i ciekawostki
Skórki Ciekawostki *Został zaprojektowany przez CertainlyT. *Polskiego głosu podkłada Mikołaj Klimek, który dubbinguje także i . *Jest ostatnim bohaterem wydanym w 2013 roku. *Jego imię oznacza pokojowy lub uczciwy w języku japońskim. **Wcześniej nazywał się on inaczej. Jego imię nadano mu, kiedy wstąpił do szkoły miecza, aby zapanować nad swoją dziką naturą. *Jego wygląd oraz styl walki ma prawdopodobne odniesienie do Musashiego Miyamota - historycznego japońskiego szermierza. *Techniki i animacje noszą podobieństwo do Haōmaru - wojownika lubiącego sake z serii gier Samurai Spirits/Samurai Shodown, które są również oparte na postaci Musashiego Miyamota. **Dodatkowo jest to potwierdzane przez drwiny i żarty . * ma również związek z Konpaku Youmu z Touhou 12.5. Mają podobny styl walki oraz umiejętności. *Według RiotRansoma, używa Pantene w celu utrzymania pięknych włosów. **Dodatkowo stwierdził, iż pije odpowiedzialnie oraz że w jego bambusowej kolbie jest pełno mleka. *Główną inspiracją dla stworzenia były klasyczne filmy samurajskie, w których "ludzie zabijają się nawzajem nie dlatego, że chcą, ale są do tego zobowiązani." *Pomimo, że zespół tworzący prototyp był podekscytowany stworzeniem bohatera w stylu samuraja, to żaden z projektów nie dotrwał do wyniku końcowego. *W czasie tworzenia jego animacji, zespół musiał wyrzucić te wszystkie elementy, które przypominało pozy . * była jedną z najtrudniejszych umiejętności do Zapewnienia mu Jakości (z ang. Quality Assurance, QA) na równi z . *Istnieje niezliczona ilość projektów jego historii cofając się do sierpnia 2012 roku, gdzie np.: nie zabija swojego brata Yone, Yone wie, że jego brat jest niewinny i historii niezwiązanej z . * mówi dialektem starożytnych Iończyków. Jest on związany z dialektem , lecz nie są takie same. * jest pierwszym bohaterem, który ma Prezentację Bohatera w pełni polskiej wersji językowej. *Muzyka w czasie jego "tańca" jest grana przez Shakuhachi - prosty japoński flet. Porównanie dźwięków można usłyszeć i zobaczyć tutaj. *W rosyjskiej wersji klienta, zajmuje ostatnie miejsce pod względem alfabetycznym - w cyrylicy jest tłumaczony jako Яcyo. Cytaty *Prowokacja dotycząca ninja: "Jak ja nie cierpię ninj..." jest podobna do żartu : "Noxianie, nie cierpię tych gości." i oba mają odniesienie do postaci Indiany Jonesa. *Jeden ze specjalnych cytatów dla : "Ładne mieczo... buty?" ma odniesienie do filmu pro as heck guide to Master Yi. *Cytat "Wędrownik wie dokąd zmierza." ma odniesienie do jednej zwrotki poematu All that is gold does not glitter dotyczącego Władcy Pierścieni J. R. R. Tolkiena. Skórki * jest inspirowana "klasycznymi spaghetti westernów w reżyserii Sergio Leone'a". Natomiast te filmy są oparte na klasycznych japońskich filmach samurajskich, na których jest oparty rdzeń tworzenia bohatera. **Nosi ze sobą mieczo-pistolet. **Dzieli temat z . * jest najprawdopodobniej odniesieniem do popularnej serii Metal Gear, a konkretnie Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. Wiele osób twierdzi, że skórka jest połączeniem postaci Raiden'a oraz Jetstream Sam'a. Relacje * szuka prawdziwego mordercy Starszego, którego miał chronić ze względu na to, że ofiara zginęła techniką wiatru, która jest przez niego używana. **Społeczność żartobliwie oskarżała ze względu na jej moce oparte na wietrze. * został okrzyknięty zdrajcą i jest ścigany przez innych wojowników Ionii. Tym samym jego wrogami są tacy bohaterowie jak czy . **Z tego powodu musiał zabić swojego brata - Yone'a. Filmy left left Słowa wypowiadane na tle logowania cs:Yasuo/Galerie de:Yasuo/SkinsTrivia en:Yasuo/SkinsTrivia fr:Yasuo/SkinsFaitsDivers Kategoria:Strony skórek i ciekawostek bohaterów